


Tony Wyzek: Part time Super Hero

by reader1718



Series: The Wyzek Super Family series [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader1718/pseuds/reader1718





	Tony Wyzek: Part time Super Hero

 

Tony Wyzek: Part time Super Hero

A crossover between West Side Story and The Incredibles

Characters:

WYZEK FAMILY

TONY WYZEK/CHAMELEON: Jack and Linda Wyzek’s son; can disguise himself and blend into backgrounds just like a chameleon; has the additional ability of force field projection that he doesn’t discover until he and Ethan are on the island

ETHAN WYZEK/LONG JUMP: Tony’s younger brother; can teleport

JACK WYZEK/OMNIFARIOUS: Tony’s father; can absorb others abilities and powers from a distance

LINDA WYZEK/WONDER GIRL: Tony’s mother; is telepathic and telekinetic

JASON “JAY” WYZEK: Tony’s baby brother; powers unknown at start of story; toward the end, he acquires laser eye-beams, the ability to light himself on fire, and other assorted powers

SYNDROME’S SUCCESSOR:

LIGHTWAVE:

THE MOLE MAN:

THE JETS GANG: friends of Tony’s; they eventually find out he has powers when they see him remove his mask after rescuing Jay

THE SHARKS GANG: enemies of the Jets

MARIA NUNEZ: sister of the Sharks’ leader, Bernardo

LOCALES

NOMANISAN ISLAND: Syndrome’s headquarters and later home to his successor; the Omnidroid that tries to destroy Manhattan is based here and the Wyzeks are held captive here briefly until they managed to escape and hitch a rocket ride to New York to stop the Omnidroid and Syndrome

**  
  
**

SUMMARY: Tony, Ethan, Jay, Jack, and Linda Wyzek are a family of superheroes trying to fit in with normal people until they’re forced to stop the successor to the evil mastermind, Syndrome. It’s a whole new ballgame now.

STORY: Tony, Jay, and Ethan Wyzek and their parents Jack and Linda were a family of superheroes who moved to New York City after Jack blew their cover a bunch of times in the past, forcing them to keep moving. Tony immediately made some new friends in the city, but had to hide his powers around them and keep them away from his home so they wouldn’t blow cover again. Eventually his father got fired from his job due to on-the-job rage and took a job working for a woman named Mirage who were employed by an as-yet anonymous person. He ended up almost being destroyed by a new model of a mysterious robot that could only be destroyed by itself. He worked out a lot and began to lose some weight trying to fit into his suit, which Edna Mode had to repair when it wouldn’t fit anymore. He ended up getting a new suit and Edna grudgingly repaired what she called “the hobo suit” for Jack’s “sentimental reasons”. Eventually Linda noticed the repaired suit in the closet and suspected Edna was involved. She called over there and Edna talked her into coming over to see the set of super suits she had made for the entire family, even little Jay. Linda was horrified at the thought of her baby going into a dangerous situation, of course. Finally Edna showed her the homing device installed in each suit, Linda used it to find out where Jack was (unknowingly alerting island security to his presence after he was supposed to be dead) and eventually found out that Jack had been fired, as well as the fact that he was on Nomanisan Island. She decided she had to go there and bring him back, so she packed her things, called in a favor and managed to get a jet to take her there. Tony and Ethan found the super suits made for them and discovered that each were designed to withstand each of their powers—Tony’s disappeared and followed him through each shift of his shape, while Ethan’s stayed with him when he teleported.

When Linda got on the jet, she set it on autopilot and went to change into her suit. When she came back, she tossed the bag onto the seat and heard someone cry “Ouch!” it was Tony. He reappeared immediately and apologized for stowing away, blaming Ethan, which immediately started an argument. The jet were attacked by missiles from Syndrome’s base, which now belonged to his successor, and Linda attempted to evade them, while telling Tony and Ethan to hang onto her. The plane was destroyed by the missiles. Linda and the children narrowly escaped the explosion, and made it to the island.

Linda urged the children to stay hidden in a cave, and pursued Jack herself. Ethan made Tony angry at one point and Tony discovered a new power—he could generate force fields! However, the cave was found to direct the flames of a rocket, and the children were forced to flee it. Upon being discovered, the children were pursued by Syndrome’s henchmen. Meanwhile, Linda discovered Jack with Mirage, but realized that Mirage were merely there to rescue Jack from capture. After a brief argument while running through the island, Jack and Linda later met up with their children, and together impressively took down their pursuers. the new Syndrome, however, appeared and personally took the family captive. He informed the family of his ultimate plan: unleash the Omnidroid on New York, and use his most impressive weapons technologies to stop it, making himself appear to be a superhero. After playing the superhero game for long enough, he would sell his weapons, so that everyone could am “super”, thus making the true superheroes less impressive.

Tony was able to release himself and his family from confinement, and the family attempted to return to New York to battle the Omnidroid. They found themselves in need of the same kind of rocket used to launch the Omnidroid to New York, and Mirage gave them the command codes to operate it. In the city, the Omnidroid “learned” that the new Syndrome’s remote controlled it and blasted it off of his wrist. Shooting one of his rocket boots, the new Syndrome was knocked unconscious into a building. Jack and his family then arrived and with the help of a hero named Lightwave, subdued the robot. Returning home, they discovered the new Syndrome attempting to kidnap Jay, who then flew off to his jet above. Jay then began to display a whole slew of powers, causing the new Syndrome to drop him. Jack then threw Linda to catch Jay, then his car at the new Syndrome, knocking him into one of the jet’s turbines. The new Syndrome’s cape was caught in the turbine and he was sucked in, causing the jet to explode; the wreckage fell on the family’s house, but Tony used his shields to protect them from the falling debris.

Tired from a hard day of fighting evil, the family removed their masks, not knowing that Tony’s friends were right behind them. Riff and the Jets stopped short upon seeing their best friend in a super suit and Riff was the first one to say something. “Tony?” Riff asked. Tony turned around and gasped at the sight of his friends. He knew he’d have to explain everything sometime, so he finally told them he’d meet them at Doc’s. Once there, he explained everything. Boy was Baby John surprised and thrilled to find out Tony’s parents were Omnifarious and Wonder Girl. All the boys vowed to accept him just the way he was, and the following week Tony’s family received some great news. The government had lifted the laws regarding super heroics, so the family didn’t have to hide their powers anymore, and Tony and Ethan could use their powers whenever they wanted—provided it wasn’t for evil.

Three months later, Jack was now content with their civilian life, Ethan controlled the use of his powers in track events, and Tony finally found confidence. However, the Mole Man, appeared and attacked the city. The family members donned their masks, and prepared to fight anew.


End file.
